


Power cut

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A power cut leads to a clumsy Stiles, a protective Derek, and lots of food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lights out

"Ah!" yelled Stiles as the lights in his room flicked off,  along with the TV which had been blazing in the corner. "Not another power cut!"

With a huff, Stiles flopped off his bed, blindly waving his arms in front of his body in hope that he would miss the doorframe, which be did with a grin of triumph.

Now came the stairs.

"Stupid stairs." muttered Stiles, gripping the rail with a white knuckle grip as he descended them in the dark of the outage."Should've gotten a bloody slide. Would've been much more fun- _oh!_ "

Misjudging a step, Stiles began to fall forward, face on a collision course with the last step until he simply stopped in mid air, nose almost touching the stair in front of him

" _What do you think your doing_?"

"WAH!" Yelled Stiles, arms flailing to whack the now obvious arm that was holding him up. "Lemme go!"

The voice huffed. "As you wish." The arm disappeared from his back, causing Stiles to thump into the staircase as he slid to the wooden floor of the hallway.

"Ow." whined Stiles, rubbing his nose as he turned around.

A match was lit, lighting a candle on the side table which basked the hall in a weak light. The man held it up to his face, offering a hand to Stiles.

"Derek?" huffed Stiles. "What're you doing here?"

He was met with a chuckle as he grabbed the hand in front of him, allowing it to pull him to his feet. "Helping" Said Derek, handing the candle to Stiles. "The power's out."

"I can see that" Mumbled Stiles, rolling his eyes. "How do you plan to help?"

"Well apart from saving your nose," chuckled Derek, "I bought you takeout from the new Vietnamese place in town". He shook the bag in his other hand, scent of food filling the air. "It's good."

"My nose is still sore." Mumbled Stiles, rubbing said nose.

"As I recall," grinned Derek,"you asked me to let you go. And your wish is my command Stiles."

Stiles wondered if Derek could see him rolling his eyes in the dark as he grabbed the bag as he moved into the kitchen.

"Hang on." Said Stiles, "Why did you bring me food? The power was out for only two minutes before I slipped."

With a few more candles lit, Stiles could see Derek shuffling from side to side, hand shoved in his leather jacket. "I, I could tell you were hungry. So I bought you food."

Stiles raised and eyebrow in questioning. "You could tell I was hungry? Is this another werewolf-mate thingy?"

Derek shrugged. "Sorta. Werewolves can feel strong emotions coming from their lovers." He chuckled as he light some more candles, "I guess you feel strongly about food"

"Shut up you." Mumbled Stiles, opening the takeout boxes and spilling the content onto a giant plate. "Do you want to go to my room?"

Derek's head turned sharply, eyes flashing their classic Alpha red before returning to normal. "Sure." He turned back , picking up the rest of the lit candles in his arms. "Do you need help with the stairs again?"

Stiles gave him a look. "I'm sure I can manage without aid thank you. I'm not that clumsy after all."

And at that very point, he wacked his shoulder into a doorframe, almost spilling the plate of food as a  hearty laugh echoed behind him, echoing loud into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome :D


	2. The big bad wolf

"Watch the food! Watch the food!" yelled Stiles, placing the plate on his bedside table. "My dad will kill me if I get food on the carpet!"

Derek huffed. "Yes Stiles, don't worry about me, the guy carrying eight candles in his hands."

"Oh stop complaining" Stiles shushed, grabbing a few of the candles that dared to escape Dereks grasp. "They can't do you any harm".

He was given a growl as the werewolf sat on his bed with a thud, emptying his hands before bringing his boot to his knee as he started to undo his laces.

"Candles are a hazard," mumbled Derek.

"So are escalators and fairy lights." Quipped Stiles, grabbing chopsticks from the side of the plate and snapping them apart. "But people use them everyday and are fine Derek."

"But-"

"But nothing." Said Stiles. "Hurry up and kick your shoes off. I want to eat!"

With a huff, Derek flung his boots across the room, sliding onto the bed in the process. "Is there food left for for me?"

"You bought it!" said Stiles, handing him chopsticks. "Did you buy enough for us both?"

"Stiles, I bought enough for the whole pack, which in retrospect, is a regular meal for you." Derek cheerfully said, smile spreading across his features.

Stiles huffed, face stuffed with rice as he passed the plate to Derek.

"Remember to chew Stiles." Laughed Derek. "You'll choke."

"Mfff!" Stiles said, quickly swallowing the rice. "You're just jealous of the food I'm eating."

"Perhaps." Replied Derek, spooning chicken into his mouth. "I might be very jealous of whatevers in your mouth baby."

Stiles snapped his head up from the plate to look at Derek, eyebrow raising in suspicion. "You're lucky we're mates Derek, otherwise I'd think you were pulling a prank on me."

"Oh!" Gasped Derek, putting a hand over his chest. "You do hurt me Stiles. My intentions are only kind and honorable towards you." He ended with a chuckle.

"Like a werewolf prince charming." Laughed Stiles. "Always a gentlewolf. Such a good change from your regular sourwolf self."

"I'm not that grumpy."

...

"Not to you". Derek sighed.

Stiles placed his chopsticks on the plate with a clang. "Your still grumpy to me sometimes."

"You knew what you were getting into." Huffed Derek. "Its just another addition to my already charming personality."

Stiles laughed, his voice more gentle and easygoing, face lightly lit up by the surrounding candles that had begun to shrink over the span of the meal. "Oh Derek." Laughed Stiles, wiping a few tears from his eyes. "You know how to make me laugh."

The smile that overtook Dereks face almost lit the room by itself, pearly whites reflecting off the candles. He took off his leather jacket, throwing it in the same direction as his boots.

"Trying to hint at something?" Giggled Stiles.

Derek stared into his eyes. "Depends on what you want me to hint to." He whispered

Stiles dropped his chopsticks. "I-I uhh, what?"

Derek gave a small laugh. "I want to keep you warm tonight. The power cut means that the heat in here will go quickly, so you need a private heater, I guess ."

"Are you sure?" Stiles whispered, leaning in to Derek. "You've never wanted to spend the night before."

"I've never wanted to stay before because your dad has a nice shiny shotgun that I have had the displeasure of meeting" Said Derek. "But tonight," He grinne, "Your dads got the night shift."

"True." Stiles said, popping more rice in his mouth. "Hey! How did you know my dad had the night shift?"

Derek shrugged. Must've heard it somewhere, I guess."

Stiles crossed his arms. "Sure sure Derek. Not creepy at all."

Giving no response, Derek picked up the now empty plate, running down the stairs to put it in the sink before running back up, the banging of the stairs piercing the quiet house.

"Aww," sighed Stiles. "I've trained you well."

He was given a low growl, as Derek pulled off his shirt, upper body barely illuminated by the small candlelight that filled the room.

"Woah." Stiles exhaled, crossing his legs. "That's, yep. That's kinda-sorta hot ." He shyly smiled, looking down as a bush spread across his cheeks.

Derek huffed. "You're cute when you're flushed Stiles. I can feel the blush on your cheeks."

"Shut up" Mumbled Stiles, head poking up as the clang of a belt filled the air. "Uh, why are you taking your pants off?"

He was met with a glare, eyes twinkling in mischief. "Do you expect me to sleep in jeans?" Said Derek .

"Guess not....." Stiles laughed. "I'll just get ready as well. Always gotta look nice for bed."

The snort he received made his lips curve only slightly at the ends.

 

The candles in the room were blown out, shrouding the room in darkness as Stiles felt the large body shuffle beneath the sheets next to him, bed creaking in protest.

"Sorry it's a single." Whispered Stiles.

Even in the dark, Stiles could feel the grin spreading on Dereks face. "I don't mind at all. Its about time I got cosy with my mate." He growled in Stiles ear, slowly breathing warm breath as a arm covered his side. "Why are you in your clothes?"

"Because humans get cold at night"Whispered Stiles, draping his legs over Dereks. "We aren't all a living heater."

"But you have me!" Chirped Derek. "So there's no reason for them to be in the bed."

"Ill take off mine if you take off yours"

"I've already lost my pants."

"No-I meant your......." Stiles pointed down.

"Ahhh" Grinned Derek, wiggling about before the said material appeared on his finger, only to be slung across the room. "Better?"

"Much" Stiles whispered, feeling his blood rush. "I guess its my turn then."

With an awful lot of wiggling and almost falling out of the bed twice, Stiles clothes were removed, leaving him in a sharp contrast to the wolf next to him, who was grinning beyond belief at the current situation, eyes occasionally flashing red.

"Tasty." Hummed Derek, pulling the human even closer to his body, noses brushing against one another. "A fine feast for a Alpha."

Stiles gave a sneaky grin, eyes full of mischief. "Is the big bad wolf going to blow my house down?"

Derek's eyes glowed even redder. "Ill most certainly blow your house if you let me."

"Oh god." Stiles laughed. "It sounds like the start to porn!"

Derek chuckled. "Does it now." He hummed, running a hand up and down Stiles thigh. "And if the big bad wolf wanted to blow your house, would he be successful?"

Stiles groaned, thrusting his hips in need. "There's only one way to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome :D


End file.
